A human meeting Another
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: I was bored, so I decided to do this fanfic. It involves me being in the Digiworld where I meet another human. More details later on. Or you can just read the Aurthor's Note I put up. Some Angewomon and LadyDevimon shoujo later on. But noting bad. Enjoy.
1. The Eating, Training Human

_**A/N: I was taken away from the human world to the Digital World by an unknown force. I was trained by two digimon named Angewomon and LadyDevimon who also took me in their home, too. Then one day, when a sandstorm was making its way from the dessert through the forest, I find someone...**_

I was running from tree to tree dodging LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave attacks while she was doing the same with me using a shape shifting pole that Angewomon gave me that's clear blue. It extended as it was about to hit LadyDevimon until...

"Leah! LadyDevimon! Lunch is ready!" Angewomon called making me stop my attack.

"Lunch time? Coming!" I called back running back to the house I, LadyDevimon, and Angewomon lived.

"Hey, wait for me!" LadyDevimon said following me back to the house.

The house we lived in is a medium to large house that has four rooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms, and a living room as me and LadyDevimon ran inside and washed up for lunch.

After that, me and LadyDevimon sat in our seats where we saw a huge fish chopped into slices with bits of ham on the side, a large bowl of stir-fry, and a pitcher of water and soda.

"Wow, Angewomon! You made a lot of for lunch," I gasped in awe.

"Yeah. What's the occasion, Blondie?" LadyDevimon wondered.

"No occasion. I just wanted to fix something up for a good friend and a lover," Angewomon said seeing me smile and LadyDevimon's face turn a light shade of red.

"Gee. Thanks, Angewo-sensei," I smiled.

"Now, now, Leah. You know better than to call me by that. We're friends now."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." I chuckled with my hand behind my head as Angewomon giggled.

"Now, eat your food before it gets cold."

Me, Angewomon, and LadyDevimon began eating the food Angewomon gave us. I was eating the most of the two female digimon who were full seeing me wash the food down with some water and soda. LadyDevimon and Angewomon keep wondering how I can eat so much in a day and still be hungry later on.

Angewomon knew that I wasn't a digimon like her or LadyDevimon. She told me that when she found me in the middle of the dessert when she heard someone crying. They didn't know what I was, or any of the other digimon who looked at me and would pick on me for it. But I didn't care.

I have two digimon who like me for who I am.

LadyDevimon didn't like me when she first saw me as a baby. She thought I was just an evil thing that was going to destroy the Digital World. She didn't trust me at all because I was different from other digimon. Then, one day, Angewomon had to go and get a few things for dinner one day and left me with LadyDevimon. She didn't try and pick me up unless it was to feed me or any other things that were necessary. Then, when LadyDevimon was about to put me to bed, I grabbed onto her silver hair. She tried to make me let go, but I didn't want to as a baby.

She didn't know what to do as she looked at me face and saw me smile and laugh at her attempt to let my baby hand go. She tried not to look at me, but couldn't because in her words, 'I was too damn cute not to look at!'

Then, from that day on, LadyDevimon and I became good friends. Like sisters. Most of the time.

000909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

After lunch, I was laying on the ground with a full content smile on my face. Angewomon and LadyDevimon were talking amongst themselves as I stood up and went into the forest.


	2. Hearing and Searching

As I walked through the forest, I was wondering why I was doing so until I felt the wind blow awfully rough all of a sudden. I can feel a sandstorm coming as I then heard someone call my name and followed it. The deeper I ran into the forest, the louder I heard my name being called. The wind began to grow stronger when I ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?! I'm here to help you! Where are you?!" I called out, but heard nothing as I continued to follow whoever it was calling my name.

Jfklasjdlfkklasdjfkjklasdklfaklsdkfjklasjdklfjkajsldjfkljaslkdjfklajskdfjl;aksdjf;lkajsdlkfja;

Angewomon and LadyDevimon were now looking for me once they saw that I was gone out of there sight.

"Leah?! Where are you!?" Angewomon called out from the air.

"Come on, brat! Where are you?!" LadyDevimon called walking through the forest and saw nothing along with Angewomon who landed from being in the sky.

"Did you find her?"

"No. Not even a trail of where she is," LadyDevimon said as the wind began to blow harder, 'Dammit, Leah, where are you?'

09805869085690590689589659689045869038456035689035689038056980395680-83568903856985680356898349869086908239058902389589023859283904590238

I continued to follow the voice that was calling my name. Jumping from tree to tree as the voice grew louder and not so much of a distant whisper until suddenly, the echoing voice stopped making me jump out of the branch I was in and landed in the middle of an open area in the forest where light was hitting the forest floor like it was a haven of peace.

As I looked around, I realized that the wind wasn't blowing at all.

It just...stopped.

"Where am I? And why did the wind stop?" I thought aloud as I heard something beeping. I looked around, trying to find where it was coming from until I saw a light appear in front of me as I walked up to it and picked up a mechanical device that's silver with blue strips on the corner of it.

I wondered what it is, but saw someone lying unconscious on the ground with cuts, bruises, and mud covering their body. It looked like the person fell from a high distance because of the damage from the tree branches were evidence enough.

I ran to help her and saw that it's a girl who looks older than me with short spiky hair, glasses, and a slender figure who was wearing a torn up blue shirt with black pants and shoes. I could also see her holding the same mechanical device I had, but it was red and silver.

"Hey, are you alright?" I said, trying to wake up the girl, who was out cold as I lightly shook her which didn't seem to work either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else in the forest, Angewomon and LadyDevimon were still searching to find me.

And so far, nothing.

"We gotta find Leah soon. This storm's getting worse," Angewomon said.

"And how are we supposed to do that? We can't even fly through this storm because of the stupid sand blinding us," LadyDevimon said, seeing me standing in an open area of the forest with the girl on my back, "Wait a minute. Is that Leah, or is the sandstorm starting to affect my sight?"

Angewomon turns around and sees me, too, knowing that LadyDevimon wasn't going crazy. "That _is _Leah! But who does she have on her back?"

"I don't know. Hey! Leah!"

"Leah! Over here!"

"Hey, Tubby! Turn around It's us!"

I turned around, seeing Angewomon and LadyDevimon calling out my name. I was about to walk where they were until I felt the ground shake. I turned around and saw a huge hand come out of the ground as I jumped out of the way with the girl still on y back.

It was SkullGreymon emerging from the sand as I ran away from him with Angewomon and LadyDevimon behind me.

"Why do you always have to travel somewhere and come back with unwanted guests?!" LadyDevimon said.

"I heard someone call my name, so I followed it and found this girl unconscious!" I told her as the skull digimon began to catch up with us.

"Aw, man! What are gonna do?! This sandstorm's getting worse by the second!"

"Keep running! I don't wanna die by this digimon!" Angewomon said.

Then suddenly, a bright light came from the device the girl has in her pocket as it began to beam up light up to the sky making SkullGreymon stop from the blinding light, along with us.

When the light dimmed, we saw a bunny-like animal with big floppy ears and a horn coming out of it head.

"Who's that?" I wondered.

"That's Terriermon. A rabbit type digimon," Angewomon said.

"Terriermon? But what can he do against a big opponent like that?"

"And onto pot that, what's he doing here?" I wondered.

"I don't know. Did you call him?" Angewomon asked me.

"No. I don't even know how to call a digimon from a far distance anyway," I said as Terriermon charged at SkullGreymon.

"Terrier Tornado!" He said twirling in the air forming a huge twister that sucked SkullGreymon in and sent him flying.

Me, LadyDevimon, and Angewomon were impressed to see the digimon's attack.

"Whoa! Cool attack!" I gasped in amazement.

"Thank you," Terriermon said as the wind began to pick up roughly than before.

"Let's get inside before the sand tears our flesh apart! Quick!" Angewomon said as we ran in the house and locked to door.

We were all breathing heavily as I was able to stand on my feet from falling on my front and placed the girl on the couch then collapsed on the floor.

"That...was close..." Angewomon breathed as LadyDevimon opened the blinds seeing that the sandstorm was still passing by.

"Why...the hell did you walk off like that?!" She angrily said.

"I heard someone call my name, so I followed it. When I did, I found this digimon laying on the ground with some device thingy in her hand," I explained my reason as I pulled the device I found on the ground and showed Angewomon and LadyDevimon, "It looks like this, but red."

"I guess that's an excuse for that and finding that human. But what the hell is that thing?" LadyDevimon wondered taking that device and examining it in her hands.

"It's a digivice," Angewomon said as LadyDevimon and I both looked at her.

"A digivice?"

"Yes. It appears to only the chosen ones who will save the DigiWorld from evil," Angewomon told us.

"Yeah! I've been waiting for Carley all my life!" Terriermon said happily as I looked back at the sleeping girl.

"Her name is...Carley?"


	3. The Human and The Egg

"Yeah! Carley's the chosen one to help our world! You, too!" Terriermon said.

"Me?" I said in disbelief.

"Her?" Angewomon and LadyDevimon both said in skepticism.

"Why me?"

"Yeah, why her? I mean, she's tough when it comes to helping and saving digimon, but she can't even save a monkey from drowning," LadyDevimon said.

"That's ri-HEY!" I exclaimed as the girl named Carley softly moaned in pain.

"Hey, she's waking up," LadyDevimon said as we all surrounded the girl who slowly opened her eyes and saw us which surprised her.

"Hi," I said.

"Uh...hi?...Where am I?" Carley wondered.

"You're in the Digital World," I bluntly said.

"The Digital...World?"

"Yeah. It's where digimon live in harmony and fight against other digimon," I smiled as Carley slowly sits up.

"Don't move too much. Your body's still sore from the fall you took."

"I'll be fine." Carley stands up as I look at her.

"You know, there's something different about you."

"What do you mean?"

"...Well, you look kinda smaller and curvier than I am."

"Of course I am. I'm a woman just like you," Carley said.

"You're a girl? Just like me?" I blinked.

"Yeah, but smaller framed than you are, though," Carley said, "...But why is a human doing here in a place like this?"

"Hmm. I don't know. All I know is that Angewomon and LadyDevimon found me in the middle of the dessert when I was a baby and they've token care of me ever since," I simply replied, "What about you? How did you get here?"

"The only thing I remember before passing out is running to school because I was running late. Then suddenly, something fell from the sky and landed in my hand. It was a digivice," Carley said.

"That's what Angewomon said it was called. That's what I got, too," I said showing Carley the silver and blue digivice, "I found it on the ground when I found you unconscious on the ground. But what happened when you found this digivice?"

"After finding the digivice, I found myself getting sucked into the sky then falling into a stick of branches before passing out," Carley finished her explanation.

"Wait a minute, kid. You mean to tell me you know what a digivice is?" LadyDevimon implied.

"Yeah. Digimon's famous where I live. It's a TV show, a video game and a card game," Carley said.

"It is? That explains Terriermon saying that he's been waiting for you," I said.

"Huh?" Carley looks and sees Terriermon standing in front of her with a happy smile on her face as he jumped on her head. "You mean this bunny?"

"Hey, I'm not a bunny! I'm Terriermon! A rabbit type digimon," Terriermon said.

"But isn't that the same thing?" I pointed out.

"No! Wait………is it?"

"Yes, it is," Angewomon said to Terriermon.

"Oh…My bad."

Carley, on the other hand, was still a little confused about what was going on, but knew that she wasn't in her world anymore and knew that she's a digidestined which meant she had to save the world from evil digimon who're trying to take over this world.

08450982394589023849589023904859823995092384950823409590283045892839045-82934-249580-2839058-283495898239045890283495809235890

After explaining a little bit about the Digital World to Carley with the help of LadyDevimon, Angewomon, and Terriermon who also told her about the digivices and what they're used for. She began to understand what we were saying, even though she knew what digimon is in her world.

I asked if there are any in her world like me, and she said yes. Lots of them. She said that there are different shapes, sizes, and skin tones for them, saying that some are nice, mean, and cold-hearted to people who are different. I asked her questions about the human world with Terriermon listening, too as the clock struck midnight.

Angewomon and LadyDevimon would listen in on our conversation a few times. They were interested, too about the human world. And happy that there's another human like me to talk to.

Carley and I continued to talk to each other like we were good friends, knowing a little bit about each other until I realized it was almost 1 in the morning.

"It's one o'clock already?" I said seeing Terriermon asleep on Carley's head, "And I can see that Terriermon's tired, too."

"Yeah. I can see," Carley said as she yawned tiredly, "And so am I."

"Come on. I'll show you to the spare bedroom we have," I said walking Carley upstairs where I showed her a medium-sized room with a bed, "Here it is. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you. It looks cozy," Carley said sitting on the bed which is comfortable, "And this bed is very comfy, too."

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now, the bathroom's down the hall if you have to go during the night."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Maybe tomorrow, you can help me find my own digimon since I'm a digidestined like you."

"….I'll try. But what if you don't find one?"

"Then I'll try and find it another way!...Hopefully," I said yawning loudly, "Well, Goodnight, uh, Carley, right?"

"Yes. And Goodnight, Leah," Carley said as I walked down into my room and layed down in my bed.

I pulled out the digivice to see what it looks like. It looks like a small hand held video game that Carley was talking about from her world which has four buttons and a screen in the middle. I didn't know what would happen, so I began to fiddle around with it throughout the night until I passed out from tiredness.

As I slept, the digivice began beeping. Unaware of it, the screen of it started to glow white as it slowly formed something inside of it. When it was done, the light from the screen dimmed down, leaving what looked like an egg.

A Digiegg.


	4. The Sound of Angels

_**A/N: This story has a little bit of Shoujo-ai in it so don't blame me if you don't like girl-girl fluff! I think it's cute.**_

_**I don't own Digimon or Nightwish! I was I did thought.**_

'_Singing'_

"Talking"

_**Enjoy, yo!**_

That morning, Angewomon and LadyDevimon were up as Agewomon was making breakfast, and LadyDevimon was reading the newspaper.

"Aw, man! The band Eggmon and The Eggheads broke up today!" LadyDevimon said.

"Aw, that was my favorite band," Angewomon whined.

"I know!" 

"Why did they break up, anyway?"

"It says because of difficulty agreeing with the same song to play for the fans. It also says that because of Eggmon's homosexuality, the other band members began to stay away from him," LadyDevimon explained the reason.

"Eggmon's gay?"

"If it says it in the newspaper, then you _know _it's true."

"I guess." Then Angewomon saw Carley walk downstairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh. Good Morning, Carley. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Those beds are very comfy, I can say that much," Carley yawned, "I fell asleep like a rock."

"Where's that bunny who was on your head the other day?" LadyDevimon wondered, standing up and walking towards Agewomon.

"Oh, you mean Terriermon? I let him sleep in."

"Where's Leah?" Angewomon wondered as LadyDevimon wrapped her arms around the angel's waist.

"I think she's still sleeping," Carley replied.

"Figures. That girl can sleep through a storm if she wanted to," LadyDevimon said as Carley yawned again.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before breakfast, okay?"

"Sure. The bathroom's upstairs to the left," Angewomon said.

"Thank you." Carley walks upstairs to the bathroom wit a pair of new clothes she packed in her book bag.

"She seems very nice."

"Yeah. At least Leah has someone to talk to when she's board," LadyDevimon said tightening her grip around Agewomon's waist.

"Are you saying you don't like it when Leah talks to you? 'Cause I used to see you talk to her when she was an infant until she fell asleep and I still see you guys talk for hours on end."

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm implying. I'm just saying that this is a good opportunity for Leah to make a new friend who's like her."

"Oh. I see what you're getting at," Angewomon said as LadyDevimon began kissing and biting her neck, making the angel giggle from the touch, "Stop. It's too early for you to be doing this."

"What if I just feel like it? Leah's seen us like this before and she hasn't said a word about it," LadyDevimon said seductively.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

485928395234959023849589028390459023894058092849528-38459028

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my room, I was awoken by the smell of food and something else. Someone singing. It sounded very pretty as I sat up on my bed and yawned loudly.

"That voice. It's beautiful," I said half asleep as I got out of bed and walked down the hallway rubbing my eyes in tiredness.

I keep walking until I heard the voice coming from the bathroom. I heard them singing a lovely tune as I slowly opened the door and listened. I wasn't sure if it was Angewomon or LadyDevimon singing, so I went in to listen more.

'_Away,__ away, __away in time. Every dream´s a journey away. Away, away to a home away from care. Everywhere is just a journey away,' _She sang as I just sat there on the floor and listened as I realized who it was.

It was Carley

I've never heard anyone sound as heavenly as her. I smiled as she continued to sing until she was done.

"Hey, you're a great singer," I said making Carley shriek in surprise and saw me sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here! Get out!" She told me.

"Why? I can't even anything," I replied.

"….Well, yeah…I guess you can't see anything. But I still want you to leave!"

"But why? You're a girl just like me. There's nothing for you to hide. I see Angewomon and LadyDevimon walk around the house without any clothes on, so what's the difference about you?" I blinked as Carley saw that I wasn't lying about what I said and knew that I was naïve about it, too.

"…..It's just. I don't know….I just don't want people to see me," Carley uneasily said.

I blinked again wondering what she meant. "What do you mean? From here, you have a nice figure. Not too wide, not too slim. Just right."

Carley lightly blushed at my strange complement. "Uh, thank you. But it's something else other than just my figure."

"Like what?" I tilted my head to the right.

Carley didn't say anything for a while as she put shampoo in her hair and washed it out thinking, 'She _must_ be naïve not to know anything about the human body.' Before saying, "….W-Well. It's….uh, I have a problem with someone looking at me."

"Oh. Then, I'll just turn my back and talk to you," I said turning my body around so my back was facing Carley, "Is that better?"

Carley lightly smiles at my child-like behavior when she saw me sitting on the bathroom floor with my arms and legs crossed. "Surprisingly, Leah….yeah. It does help."

8082908095820984305029893485-28-345928-348958293849085092834908590238450928340952093485283945928398405920348982

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

98450820348590820349859082903480580928390845038049580293485029384095890283409589090520983952934850293845092830495892030945889238092385-29029383

After Angewomon fixed breakfast, she went to get me and Carley. She couldn't find us anywhere.

"Where are they? I know once Leah hears the word breakfast, she'd be the first one to eat," LadyDevimon said as she heard the sound of me and Carley's voice coming from the bathroom.

She was about to knock on the door until I said, "Oh, crap! I forgot about my digivice!" And ran out, bumping right into LadyDevimon. "Oh. Hey, LadyDevimon." I said as she hits me on the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"What were you doing in the bathroom with Carley! She's taking a shower, woman! You can't just walk in like that, ya idiot!" LadyDevimon said.

"I was wondering who was singing when I heard it from my room! I wasn't doing anything bad!" I said in defense rubbing my head.

"Rrr, whatever. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast is ready? Alright!" I was about to run downstairs until I remembered my digivice was lying in my room on the ground. "But first, I gotta get something!" I run into my messy room where I was trying to find my digivice. I continued to look until I finally found it under my bed.

When I found it, I saw that the screen wasn't blank. It had something on it as I pressed the center button seeing what looked like a digiegg.

"Wait a minute. Is that a……a digiegg?" I looked at it, seeing that it _is_ a digiegg.

It was white with blue thunder streaks going across it as the screen read, '03:43:07' at the bottom which was counting down. I smiled, seeing that I had a digiegg, then wondered how it got on my digivice. 

But before I could think of an answer, LadyDevimon yelled my name as I put the digivice in my pocket and ran downstairs tripping and falling on some in the process.


	5. It Hatched

Carley walked out of the bathroom and charged into a black shirt with black shorts and shoes walking downstairs with a towel on her head.

As she walked down the steps, she saw me lying face first on the ground.

"Leah? What are you doing on the floor?" She asked.

"I fell down the stairs when I heard LadyDevimon call my name," I groaned as Carley helped me up and saw that I had a bloody nose.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I fall on my head a lot anyway, so I'm used to it." Me and Carley walk into the kitchen, seeing two huge stacks of pancakes with scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage with milk, orange juice, and apple juice.

Terriermon and LadyDevimon were sitting at the table as me and Carley were surprised to see how much food there was.

"Woow! That's a lot of breakfast food," I said as me and Carley sat down with Terriermon and LadyDevimon, seeing Angewomon walk to the table with two bottles of syrup in her hands.

"Since we have more people joining us, I needed to cook more," She smiled.

"Wow! Thanks, Angewomon!" Terriermon said.

"Thank you very much," Carley politely said as everyone ate.

098509820934580-234905928358032450932850283458028-9348520849052845-823495892354-23945892388540823485823458273457892378754902984582874582075497285429787435

During that time, Carley was surprised at how much I was eating (In real life, I don't eat that much food. But I'm starting to!) along with Terriermon who was watching me, too. LadyDevimon saw this and hits me in the back of my head.

"Ow! What's with you hitting me in the head today?!" I said rubbing my head. 

"Eat like your civilized! We have guests!" LadyDevimon hissed harshly, "Sorry about Leah's eating behavior. She's not used to having guests around here."

"It's okay. I don't mind," Carley said as I swallowed the chewed up food I had in my mouth and smiled, making Carley chuckle at my behavior and continued to eat along with myself.

After eating breakfast, everyone was lying around in the living room with full content stomachs as I layed on my back with Terriermon on his stomach while Angewomon and LadyDevimon were in their room laying in bed relaxing and Carley was lying on the couch.

I yawned happily from the breakfast feast I had with my new friends Carley and Terriermon. I was about to fall asleep until I heard my digivice beeping as I pulled it out and saw that the digiegg I had hatched.

"Aw, man!" I said.

"What's wrong, Leah?" Carley wondered.

"The Digiegg I had on my digivice hatched."

"You had a digiegg in your digivice?" Terriermon assumed.

"I was going to tell you guys, but it was time for breakfast. Look and see." Carley and Terriermon walk/waddled over where I was and saw that I wasn't lying.

"Well, I'll be. What happened to it? And where did it go?" Terriermon wondered.

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing when I saw it hatched," I said as a sudden radar came up on the screen with an arrow pointing to the left then right, "What the…..?"

"What's that?" Carley wondered.

"I don't know. But I think it's a radar." I look at my digivice as the arrow stopped and pointed to the right. "And I think it's showing me where to find my digimon is."

"How do you know it's showing you that?" Terriermon asked.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out," I said getting up to change into some other clothes as I got out of my room wearing blue shorts, a black short-sleeved shirt with white sneakers and blue goggles around my neck, "Do you guys wanna come with me?"

"Not me, thank you," Terriermon said.

"I do. I always to see what the Digital World looks like," Carley said.

"Are you sure you wanna go?"

"Yeah, I'm, sure. Don't worry me. Let's go."

"Okay, if you say so," I replied as I grabbed my katana sword and strapped it to my back, "Angewomon! LadyDevimon! I'll be right back! Carley's coming with me!"

"Okay!" Angewomon said.

"Don't die!" LadyDevimon told me.

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" I called back as me and Carley walked out of the house. While we were walking, I saw that Carley had something in her book bag. 

It looked like a folded up stick.

Is it a secret weapon? Or are they numbchucks?


End file.
